In the End
by VladMorgendorffer
Summary: Rose learns some exciting news about her future, but before she can tell everyone something tragic happens. How will she cope? What happens when Dimitri comes backs? Rose/Dimitri baby story.
1. Chapter 1

Rose POV

I watched him leave.

The hardest part wasn't the fact that I was losing my soul mate or even the fact that I was losing him to that bitch Tasha Ozera. No. The hardest part was the haunted look in his eyes when he saw me there.

It wasn't out of place for me to be there; it was kind of a tradition. One Guardian would get a new charge and his or her fellow Guardians would see them off.

He was my mentor. I had a right to be there and he knew it.

But why did he look so sad?

Wasn't this what he wanted? To be with _her_? To have a family with _her_?

He looked at me with those eyes and I couldn't help but feel _sorry_ for him. And that is what made it so damn hard for me to be upset at him. I couldn't wallow in my own misery for him leaving… not when he looked so…so…

Ugh! I was never good at describing things! That's why I usually failed English.

Let's just go with the word 'dismal'.

He looked so dismal and depressed and it broke my heart. But if he felt that way, then why did he leave? It was his own choice! Why would he choose to be miserable? How could he be miserable? He had Tasha Ozera, the woman who was everything I wasn't. She's thin and tall and beautiful! She's the woman that _could _give him what he wanted: a family.

Why was he looking so fucking miserable?!

He came over to each of us, the few friends he'd made while in America, and said his goodbyes. Alberta said she'd see him later. Stan, that evil bastard, said something in Russian and laughed. I'm glad I didn't hear it. It was probably something stupid, anyway.

After two more people he made his way to the end of the line, me.

"Don't look so miserable, Comrade," I whispered as I hugged him. I could tell he was shocked because he stood stiff before finally hugging me back. "Isn't this what you wanted?" I asked, referring to Tasha.

"It is," he responded, hiding behind his guardian mask. If I were any other person I would let it go without a second thought, but I'm not anyone else. I knew better.

I knew better, but I still let him go.

I _let_ him go.

If there is anyone to blame for him leaving, it's me. I _let_ him-

"Earth to Rose," Adrian yells as he waves his hand in my face. "Hellooooooo, Little Dhampir, are you in there?"

I grab his hand and use all my willpower not to break it. "Ivashkov, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just making sure you're alright," he lies. I glare at him and it only takes moments before he breaks down. "You were acting weird."

"I was just thinking. How is that acting weird?"

He shrugs. "You were looking all broody and cute and you were quiet and it was kinda scary."

I ignore the fact he called me 'cute' and I apologize, even though I really had no reason to. I have been kinda moody lately so it's just kinda been how things go. I do something, not meaning to or even realizing I've done it, and I apologize and we move on with our lives. It isn't something ideal, but it works.

Lissa, Christian, Mia and Eddie join us and I go back inside my head. It's been a month since that day. A whole month since I've seen Dimitri or even talked to him.

I miss him.

Things just haven't been the same since he left. _I_ haven't been the same since he left. I don't know what's wrong with me. One minute I want to cry, the next I want to yell and break things, and the next I'm fine. My moods have been all over the freaking place and it's starting to get annoying. Plus, I never seem to get sleep anymore. Something keeps me up, but I don't know what. At first I thought it was caffeine, but it wasn't that.

It's something else. I just don't know what.

I don't know about anything anymore.

"Hey, uh, Little Dhampir?" asks Adrian, once again pulling me out of my head.

"What?" I snap. Man I'm a bitch. His face shows a little bit of hurt as he sighs. "I'm sorry, Adrian. I'm just…"

He nods. He's the only one to know about my relationship with Dimitri and he's surprisingly been very patient with me the last month. "I was just about to tell you that you're about to walk into a tree, but you were mean to me. I don't really think I should tell you now."

Lissa gasps. "Adrian!" Everyone stops and stares at her as she realizes Adrian was joking and she blushes. Everyone except Christian laughs, but you could totally tell he was laughing on the inside.

We continue on and I didn't walk into that tree. Safely, we make it to the cafeteria without any tree related accidents. The Moroi go to the feeders, leaving Eddie and I to get in line for some real food.

We make it to the counter before it happens. Nauseating sickness knocks into me full force and it's caused by the worst possible thing: food. Food is the love of my life, well besides he-who-shall-not-be-named (and no, I don't mean Voldemort), it can't betray me now!

"Rose," Eddie asks, "are you okay?"

"No," I respond hesitantly. "I'm going to go wait for Lissa and the guys." I turn around and walk away without waiting for his reply and wander over to our normal table. Eddie's the first to come over, a tray heaping with food in hand. The only thing unusual about that is the fact it makes me want to puke. Seconds later Adrian comes over; he sits directly across from me and just stares. "Stop staring at me," I hiss. The Moroi doesn't even flinch. It's like he can't even see me. "Adrian!" Nada. To get his attention, I do the first thing that comes into my mind: I kick him from under the table.

The trance he was in is broken. "Little Dhampir!" he exclaims, shock written all over his face. "What was that for?"

"You were staring at me."

"No I wasn't."

"Dude," Eddie chimes in, "yeah, you kinda were." He goes back to his pizza.

"I wasn't staring at you Rose, promise." That I wasn't actually expecting. Adrian always admits when he's doing something wrong and it always turns into some kind of pathetic flirting.

Call me crazy, but I believe him. "If you weren't staring at me, then what _were_ you staring at?"

He hesitates, but answers. "Your aura. It's… different."

I'm not sure I want to know, but I ask anyway. "Good different or bad different?"

"Hell if I know."

The conversation drops as Adrian starts contemplating my strange aura and Eddie eats. Christian and Lissa arrive and thankfully are foodless. I don't know how much more of that disgusting smell I can handle. My thoughts drift back and forth between what Adrian said and my own observations.

Something's different.

I don't know what it is, but it's there and I'm going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose POV

I'm late.

Normally this wouldn't bother me. I'm always late. It's a lovely little Hathaway trait, but this is different. This isn't a practice or a class.

This is something else.

Something shocking and impossible.

If it wasn't so unbelievable I wouldn't be here knocking on his door like some crazy madwoman. He's my only hope and that's saying something.

Adrian.

I really am desperate.

I knock on the door and wait for his sorry ass to open it. "Little Dhampir?" he asks confused. "What are you doing here?"

I swallow my pride and admit my defeat. "I need your help."

Surprise crosses his face. He looks at me, evaluating my seriousness before opening the door all the way and nodding. "Come in." I've never been in Adrian's room before. I'd never had a reason to. He's turned a plain boring guest suite into… something amazing. It's painted like he sees the world, or at least how I assume he sees it. Colors line the walls in delicate and breathtaking patterns. They seem to swirl around and almost move. I like it. He sits on his couch and I follow. "What's going on?"

I'm nervous. What if I'm wrong? What if I'm right? "Adrian… my aura. You said it was different from usual. Do you know why?"

"No," he admits. "It's like you…but it's impossible."

"It's like what?" I ask.

He tries to find the right words. "Your aura is covered in black, with some streaks of different colors. That's normal. But… now there's other colors. Colors you shouldn't be experiencing. Colors you _can't_ be experiencing. It's like there's another person inside you, but that doesn't make any sense. Maybe I'm…" He rattles on but I don't hear it.

His words echo in my head. _It's like there's another person inside you_.

He confirmed my suspicions.

I'm pregnant.

"The colors," I cut him off, "the extra ones, what do they represent?"

He looks at me in an attempt to understand what I'm doing. "Happiness and love are the two big ones."

That's good. Right? My… my baby doesn't hate me. Yet.

"Whatever you're thinking about, it doesn't agree," Adrian states. "It loves you."

I stare at him open eyed. "Adrian-"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"What do you-"

"Are you going to tell Belikov about the baby?"

His words crash into me like a ton of bricks. How? "How do you know?"

"Who else would it be, Little Dhampir?" He looks at me challengingly, one eyebrow raised like a rebel flag flying in the wind.

I quickly mutter, "No one," before the realization of my situation hits me. I'm going to have a baby. _Dimitri's_ baby. What am I going to do?

I put my head in my hands and I feel Adrian's arm wrap around me in a nice, comforting gesture. His voice fills my ears. "You should call him."

My voice barely comes out as a whisper. "I know."

Adrian gets up and hands me a phone. He gives me a reassuring smile before walking out of the room.

What do I say?

What if he answers?

What if _she_ answers?

What is he going to say?

I take a deep breath before dialing his number. It rings three times before going to voicemail.

Shit. "Hey, Dimitri," I awkwardly say, "this is, uh, Rose. I'm sorry to bother you. Really. I-" What the hell am I going to say? I can't just tell him over voicemail! "I need to talk to you. It's important. Please call me back." I end the call and put my head into my hands. I hear Adrian come back as he pulls me into a hug. Before I even know what I'm doing I find myself asking, "He's not going to call me back, is he?"

He gives me one of his crazy grins. "He'd be an idiot to do that, Little Dhampir." I put a smile on my face, but I know. I know he'll never call me.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry this is so late and short. Exams are over, work is slowing down, and my final performance for one of my two plays is tonight. This would have been longer but there was an unexpected death in my family so I'm just going to post what I had. _

_I'm going to try to get a better updating schedule. Promise. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
